Ranma X Tres
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Sabemos que nadie podría ganarle a Ranma si se trata de Akane, pero ¿Que ocurriría si pelea contra el mismo, o contra dos ?
1. Capitulo 1 - ¿Dulces multiplicadores?

Ranma X tres.

El otoño vestía las calles de Nerima, con sus colores dorados, rojizos y anaranjados. El clima aún era agradable, ni mucho frio o calor, pero aún así la gente llevaba un ligero abrigo por si en las tardes el viento se hacía presente.

El Dojo Tengo no era la excepción a este escenario, se podía ver el pequeño estanque con unas pocas hojas sobre él, provenientes del árbol que está a un lado, que este año se veía hermoso con los colores característicos de la época, y si se observaba la escena en detalle, se podía ver a un viejecito bastante particular sentado en la mesa principal.

– Esto es estupendo – Se sobaba las manos – Por fin llegaron.

Abrió el pequeño paquete que se encontraba sobre la mesa, al ver su contenido frunció el ceño – ¿Qué? ¿Solo tres?, bueno, da igual, jeje como nos vamos a divertir – Tomó uno y lo llevó directo a su boca, cuando estaba por comerlo se detuvo – Sabrán mucho mejor con un poco de té – Y dejándolo junto a los demás se dirigió a la cocina.

En ese mismo instante llegó el chico de trenza negra, venia de la escuela – ¡Já! Tonta Akane, nunca puede alcanzarme – Se sentó en la mesa y vió el extraño paquete -– ¡Oh! Dulces, que bien.

Unos minutos después una agitada Akane entró a la casa.

-¡Ranma! Eres un idiota, es la última vez que te ofrezco algo preparado por mi ¿Dónde estás? – La chica dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se acercó al comedor que es donde cree puede estar su prometido, y no se equivocaba… Tanto.

Mientras avanzaba una extraña pelea llego a sus oídos

– Yo soy Ranma ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Dime ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

– ¡Miaaaaau!

– ¡GATO!

– ¡GATO!

Akane estaba extrañada, solo escuchaba la voz de su prometido. Acelero el paso temiendo que la mala suerte de su prometido lo había metido en problemas nuevamente.

-¡Ranma! – Llegó finalmente a comedor y no podía creer lo que vio. Eran tres Ranmas, si tres, peleando entre ellos. Aun que uno no estaba pelando, solo estaba en cuatro patas lamiendo su mano - Pero qué demonios…

– ¡NOOOOO! ¡Mis dulces! – El pobre Happosai vio la misma escena que la joven, dejó caer la taza de té que traía, se arrodillo llorando y vio como sus planes fueron arruinados por Ranma.

– Maestro ¿Qué le hizo esta vez? – El viejecito se tensó al sentir el aura de furia de Akane, al verla esta tronaba sus dedos preparándose para darle la golpiza de su vida.

Pero el Happosai en verdad estaba molesto – ¿Crees que hice esto a propósito? ¡Fue él! Se comió mis dulces multiplicadores.

– ¿Qué? ¿Multiplicadores? – La joven se gira y observo a sus tres prometidos seguir peleando por quien es el verdadero Ranma – Me volveré loca si esto dura para siempre.

Ya más tarde, durante la cena, todos los integrantes de la familia estaban reunidos para resolver el problema. Era una estampa a lo menos llamativa. Akane tenía a un Ranma sentado a la Derecha y otro a la izquierda y el último sentado en forma de ovillo sobre sus piernas. Todos comían las delicias que había preparado Kasumi mientras observaban la escena. De vez en cuando el Ranma-Gato le pedía comida a Akane y esta le daba en la boca.

–Que humillante – Dijo uno de los Ranmas, el que estaba a su derecha– Niña tonta, deja de hacer eso, ningún Ranma querría que lo alimentes.

La aludida lo mira con el ceño fruncido – Grosero – dicho esto le volvió a dar comida al cómodo Ranma en sus piernas.

–Habla por ti "Ranma" – Dijo el Ranma que faltaba haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos – Lo que es yo quiero que Akane también me alimente ¡Aaaaah! – Dijo el Ranma sentado a su izquierda, abriendo muy grande su boca y acercándose a Akane.

Ella le dio comida en la boca mientras reía – Creo que ya sé cuáles Ranmas me agradan más –Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el Ranma de la izquierda la tomó de la cintura, la acercó hasta él, dejándola a solo unos centímetros de distancia de su cara, provocando un notorio sonrojo y nerviosismo en Akane – Podemos declarar a tu favorito muy fácilmente – No tuvo tiempo de eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba de los labios de la chica, ya que el otro Ranma ya había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Akane acercándola a él. Al notar lo cerca que estaban cambio su cara de odio por una totalmente sonrojada, soltando a la chica se excusó – Lo…lo s…siento, no pienses que me gus…gusta abrazar a chicas feas como tú – Dijo intentando ocultar su rostro con su flequillo.

La familia observaba atónita, los patriarcas de las familias ya escuchaban campanas de bodas en sus cabezas. Solo una estaba realmente analizando la situación, hasta llegó a un pequeño acercamiento.

– Ya entendí – Dijo Nabiki ganándose la atención de todos – Este Ranma es como la parte pervertida de mi cuñadito, este otro se llevó todo el lado infantil de él y bueno – dijo apuntando al último – él es solo el gato del Neko-Ken. Al comer los dulces se multiplicaron. Esto será muy divertido.

– Oye un momento, yo no soy ningún pervertido – Dijo el aludido – Solo sé lo que quiero, y quiero a Akane ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – Dijo cruzándose se brazos y arrugando su entrecejo.

Silencio. Si se ponía atención se podía escuchar el errático latido de dos jóvenes, el de la menor de las Tendo y el de Ranma-Infantil. Este último hablo para defenderse.

– No digas esas cosas, o esta boba se lo creerá – Su sonrojo fue en aumento mientras hablaba.

La joven Tengo no hizo comentario alguno, seguía aún en shock por el repentino acercamiento de su prometido, el denominado por Nabiki como Ranma pervertido. Ahí los tenía a todos: Ranma-Gato, Ranma-Infantil y por último el Ranma-Pervertido.

Como en todas las situaciones que se salen un poco de la norma, la buena de Kasumi salió al rescate. Tomó al maestro, quien estaba amarrado en un rincón, le saco el pañuelo que le impedía hablar y le preguntó – Maestro, ¿Cuánto durara todo esto?

El viejecito se reusaba a hablar, estaba enfadado, ese mocoso se había comido sus dulces – No diré nada, ese estúpido de Ranma arruino mi diversión. Lo hubiéramos pasado increíble los otros Happosais y yo – Volvió a llorar.

En eso el Ranma-Gato tomó algo de entre sus ropas con su boca y lo deja cerca del maestro y le sonrió amistosamente – ¡Miauu!

Al ver que se trataba de uno de los dulces todos intentaron hacer algo, aunque nada muy productivo. Los otros dos Ranmas tomaron al gato y lo golpeaban por la gran estupides que acababa de hacer, Akane intentaba pararlos, Genma y Soun hacían lo posible para que el Maestro no se soltara de sus amarras, Kasumi miraba todo lo que tendría que ordenar después y Nabiki tomó una revista que estaba cerca y se puso a leer. Después de todos los intentos el maestro aun así se comió el dulce, puede ser porque a ninguno se le ocurrió ocultarlo mientras lo sostenían.

Todos esperaban que otro Happosai igual de pervertido (O más) saliera de él, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

– ¿Qué pashó? – Rebuscando entre sus ropas sacó una carta y comenzó a leerla – "Querido Happi, aquí te envío los dulces que me pediste. Solo pude encontrar dos, pero te mando uno con efecto aturdidor en recompensa. No hagas tantas travesuras y…"- El Maestro se interrumpió cayendo en cuanta de lo que acababa de leer - ¿Acaso dijo, aturdidor? – Dicho esto cayó al suelo.

Nabiki fue quien tomo la nota que leía y siguió – Y no olvides que el efecto de los dulces no debe ser de más de 24 horas. Se despide…" Vaya, todo un día con estos tres, suerte Akane.

La Menor de las Tendo necesitaba mucho más que suerte para sobrevivir a ese trio.

 **Continuara.**

Notas Autora: ¡Hola Hola! Volví y no es un one-shot. Aunque no se emocionen, aun así será corto. Tengo pensado continuar _"Beso de buenas noches",_ y les juro lo estaba escribiendo, pero me llego esta idea y bueno, salió. Mil gracias por los reviews que me dejan. Les dejo el Twitter que hice sobre la cuenta ( **Nube_Escarlata** ) para que estén informados sobre posibles actualizaciones, nuevas historias, mandarnos memes o lo que quieran (Si, amo con locura y con pasión los memes).

Besos.

Editado: 11/07/17


	2. Capitulo 2 - Noche Difícil

**Noche difícil**

Definitivamente Akane se había ganado ese baño.

Luego de soportar todas las tensiones y pelas entre esos tres, era justo y necesario. El gato no se despegaba ni por un segundo de ella, otro repetía sin parar frases tan vergonzosas que de solo recordarlas se sonrojaba y el que faltaba no se quedaba atrás ya que peleaba con el otro para que dejara de decir cosas que nunca pasarían con una niña fea, marimacho, violenta y pecho plano.

No había lugar al que no llegaran, se pasearon por su habitación, comedor, hasta en el Dojo. Parecía que competían entre ellos por su atención.

El último encuentro la hizo colapsar. Había ido para entrenar un poco para soltar las tensiones, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, y para poder estar un tiempo lejos de ellos. Inició suave con algunas Kata, a los pocos minutos llego el Ranma-gato, pero solo se quedó observando atentamente como entrenaba.

– Tú pareces ser más tranquilo – Solo recibió un corto "Miau" como respuesta.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego uno de los otros Ranmas, no sabía de cual se trataba – Con esas piernas tan gordas y torpes nunca harás una buena Kata - Si, era el Ranma- Infantil – Deberías parar, no me dejaras dormir por el ruido de tus patas contra el suelo, no sé cómo puedes ser una artista marcial si eres tan torpe.

La muchacha ya harta de todos sus comentarios estaba lista para mandarlo a volar, pero no fue necesario ya que le Ranma que faltaba llego corriendo, tomo impulso y de una patada en la alta lo mandó a volar al otro extremo del Dojo, hundiendo su cabeza en la madera.

–¡Te he dicho mil veces que no le hables así a Akane¡ – Se acercó un poco a ella – Lo siento por eso, de verdad nosotros no creemos eso. Si, te falta entrenamiento y pulirte un poco pero aun así eres buena, por algo eres la Heredera del Dojo Tendo – Le regalo una hermosa sonrisa para que confiara en él.

La cual funciono inmediatamente – Gracias por defenderme de él ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?

La chica no pudo ver la sonrisa algo siniestra que había hecho – Estaba por proponerte lo mismo.

Se posicionaron, Akane comenzó atacando y Ranma solo esquivaba. La chica intentaba de todo, puños, patadas altas y bajas, pero nada funcionaba. El Ranma-Infantil seguía inconsciente y Ranma-gato estaba atento a todos los movimientos.

– ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que me tomabas en serio ¡Pelea! – Grito mientras lanzaba puños y patadas a una mayor velocidad.

La sonrisa del muchacho se amplió aún más – Como quieras – Comenzó a dar golpes y patadas que la chica podría esquivar, siguió así hasta que se agacho y estirando una de sus piernas barrio los pies de ella, lo que la hizo caer al suelo, antes de que se pudiera levantar Ranma-pervertido estaba sobre ella, afirmando sus brazos con una de sus manos, inmovilizando sus piernas con las de él, y con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla – Perfecto, ahora el otro idiota no podrá interrumpirnos – De a poco comenzó a acercarse a la chica con claras intenciones de besarla.

Akane no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar a todo esto. Era pero no era Ranma, una parte de él quería besarla, pero era la parte pervertida, y no sabía si era solo con ella o con cualquiera de sus prometidas. No alcanzo a hacer nada en respuesta ya que el Ranma-gato salto sobre él y lo empujo lejos.

Ranma-pervertido había caído cerca del otro Ranma – ¿Tú también? Pensé que éramos amigos, ¡Te di comida en la cena!

Pero Ranma-gato no pensaba así, se puso entre la chica y él en posición de ataque gatuno – ¡MIaaaaaauu!

El maullido fue tal que despertó a Akane del shock en el que estaba, había pasado nuevamente, uno de los Ranmas casi la besa, y si no es por otro Ranma lo logra.

Se levantó con la cara roja de vergüenza, antes de salir del Dojo se detuvo, sin mirar al Ranma-pervertido le dijo – N… No vuelvas a ha… hacer eso.

Y ahora estaba en la bañera, intentando ignorar los gritos de esos tres, aunque hace un tiempo que no escuchaba nada.

– Al fin un poco de paz – dijo recostándose en la bañera y cerrando los ojos descansando por un momento.

Pero la paz no duro mucho, ya que sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y hacia pequeños círculos con sus pulgares y como susurraban cerca de su oído – Lo sé, me costó encerrar a esos dos ¿Quieres que me meta y nos bañemos juntos o sigo con mi masaje?

El grito de la menor de las Tendo se escuchó a muchas cuadras a la redonda. Seguido de eso se escucharon pasos que corrían hacia el baño y luego el sonido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente.

– ¡AKANE!

– ¡HIJA!

– ¡HERMANA!

– ¡MIAUU!

Pero se encontraron a un Ranma inconsciente, con solo una toalla en su cintura, contra la pared recibiendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance Akane.

– Es increíble, ni tomar un baño puedo, quiero que esto acabe ¡Ya! No aguantare más todo esto.

Ranma-infantil entró al baño con paso decidido y con odio en su mirada, tomó al Ranma-pervertido de la trenza y comenzó a darle cachetadas – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar mientras Akane toma un baño?! Ahora todos pensaran que nos gusta espiar a una niña tan fea como ella – Esto lo dijo apuntando y mirando a Akane, pero la imagen que recibió lo dejo de piedra, su prometida en una bañera, sonrojada y con el pelo pegado al rostro. Fue más de lo que su infantil corazón podía soportar. Se sonrojo de sobremanera, se vio como salía sangre de su nariz y como caía desmayado.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos Ranmas se movía, el Ranma-gato entró, puso en su "lomo" a ambos y salió del baño, sacando también al padre y hermana de la chica.

Akane suspira y vuelve a hundirse – Me volveré loca.

Camino a su cuarto se encontró con el Ranma-gato en su puerta – ¿Qué haces ahí gatito? – La abrió y él entró con ella – No puedes dormir acá, lo sabes – Pero el gato ya estaba sentado en su cama haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo para dormir. Akane se acercó y se sentó al lado de él, haciéndole cariño en su cabeza, como cuando entra en Neko-Ken, rápidamente se escuchó cómo comenzó a ronronear – Aunque no sería mala idea, así me cuidas de esos dos, además tú no me has intentado besar o insultado – La chica sonrió después de decir eso. Ranma-gato levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Como en la primera vez que se transformó en gato levantó su rostro buscando el de Akane, esta logra esquivarlo pero no puede creer su suerte, ni del Gato estaba a salvo. Pero antes de que ella intentara golpear al gato por su atrevimiento los Ranmas que faltaban entraron, uno de ellos tomó al Ranma-gato y lo dejó en el suelo y como si estuvieran coordinados los dos comenzaron a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Uno de ellos se acercó a Akane y le dijo – Con el único Ranma con el que puedes dormir soy yo – La muchacha supuso que era el Ranma-pervertido – si ese gato intenta nuevamente dormir acá, o incluso peor si intenta besarte nuevamente, volveré a golpearlo.

El Ranma que quedaba se acercó furioso – ¡Oye ninguno dormirá con Akane! – Y así es como inicia la pela numero mil del día.

La chica ya estaba más que harta de todo esto, así que tomó a los tres y los lanzó por la puerta de su habitación – Fuera de aquí ¡Quiero dormir! Y no vuelvan.

Habían pasado unos largos minutos sin ningún ruido o interrupción, Akane ya estaba lista para poder dormir, pero unos golpes le advirtieron que aún podría hacerlo, como ella tanto quería, Al abrir se encontró con uno de los Ranmas.

– ¿Cual eres? – Pregunto abriendo solo un poco su puerta.

– El… – Al chico le molestaba como le habían puesto, y se notaba en la forma en que dijo su temporal nombre – Ranma-infantil.

Al no haber peligro lo dejo pasar – Que es lo que quieres.

El chico se sentó en su cama y con la cabeza gacha hablo – Solo vine a disculparme – Esto sí que asombro a la chica – Te hemos causado muchos problemas, y además yo no he parado de molestarte en todo el día, pero entiéndeme antes solo te tenia para mí, ahora además están ese gato y el idiota pervertido – Dijo enojado cruzando sus brazos, como un niño al que obligan a compartir su juguete favorito.

A Akane se le ablando el corazón, por eso no paraba de insultarla, de verdad era mucho más infantil que su prometido por intentar llamar su atención así, ya que hace tiempo que sus crueles bromas habías disminuido bastante – No te preocupes, además esto durará poco – Le sonrió y causo efecto de siempre, dejarlo un embobado – Yo, quería darte las gracias por defenderme del pervertido durante la cena, en el baño y ahora en mi habitación.

Ranma se sonrojó al recordar lo de baño – Si no hay de qué – Miró hacia otro lado avergonzado, respiró hondo dándose valor para lo que le propondría – ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que, si tú quieres, yo… puedo dor… dormir con…contigo – Esto último lo dijo con un tono más agudo que su voz normal y con un sonrojo que podría brillar en la oscuridad del cuarto – No pienses mal, es solo que estoy seguro que ese idiota intentara entrar a tu cuarto.

La chica se conmovió, él intentaba protegerla, aunque sea de él mismo – No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme de él, o de todos ustedes.

– ¡Exacto! – La puerta se abrió de repente y dejó ver a un Ranma-pervertido furioso – Ya dije, si no duermo yo con ella no dejare que ningún otro lo intente – Diciendo esto tomó al Ranma-infantil de la camisa y lo saco de la cama quien se quedó de piedra al pensar que lo habían descubierto en una situación demasiado vergonzosa con su prometida. El Ranma-pervertido se acercó a Akane, dándole un beso en su cabeza se despidió – Buenas noches.

Se escuchó como cerraba su puerta y la joven quedaba atónica en su cama. Uno de ellos era todo un pervertido, pero tenía momentos muy tiernos, El otro era un infantil que no dejaba de molestarla, pero la defendía ante el más mínimo intento del otro por hacer algo. De verdad que esto era demasiado para ella.

Luego de esa última interrupción la chica se acostó rogando porque ya no la interrumpieran más, y lo logro, pudo dormir hasta el otro día.

Aun no sonaba su alarma, pero el sol en su cara no la dejaba seguir durmiendo. A pesar de la molesta luz estaba en una extraña paz, con un calor que era el justo, ni mucho para sofocarla ni poco para sentir frio, había un olor agradable en el aire, y estaba abrazada a _algo_ , que en su somnolencia no podía descifrar, solo sabía que era muy cómodo y que no quería soltarlo, por lo que se apretó más a ese _algo_. Quería seguir disfrutando de esa sensación tan agradable, pero escuchó una voz muy conocía cerca de ella que la paralizo en ese instante – Buenos días preciosa.

 **Continuara**

 **Notas Autora: ¡** Segundo capitulo! Ojalá les guste, subí el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, el próximo demorará ya que se me vienen mil cosas en la Universidad.

Aquí responderé los Reviews:

 **Lizzy Dezzy** **:** Aquí está, espero te guste. Besos.

 **paulayjoaqui** **:** Digamos que él gato causa los problemas de un gato cualquiera. Besos.

 **Amigo** **:** Querido anónimo aquí mismo está tu respuesta, espero te guste. Bai :*

 **litapaz** **:** Eso lo veremos en el siguiente (y ultimo) capitulo. Besitos.

No olviden que tengo Twitter de la cuenta, búsquenme como Nube_escarlata.

Besitos.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Solo un Ranma

**Ranma X tres – Parte III**

 **Solo un Ranma**

Despertar y que lo primero que viera fueran esos ojos azules que llevaban años amando era sin duda uno de los sueños de Akane Tendo. Tanto que cuando se le cumplió no supo que hacer. Luego de escuchar la forma en la que le dieron los buenos días, que fue como música para sus oídos, la única orden que siguió su cuerpo fue la de separarse un poco de él y mirarlo. Olvido seguir respirando después de eso. Sus ojos tan cerca, sus narices rosándose, y esa boca a solo unos centímetros de la suya, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tomó una bocanada de aire para poder decir algo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué hiciste con los otros? – Se felicitó por poder hablarle y no quedar pasmada viéndolo delatando su estado, pero su cuerpo seguía sin moverse.

– Deberías decirme bueno días primero, y esas son demasiadas preguntas. Primero, obviamente dormí acá, dije muchas veces que si yo no dormía contigo nadie lo haría, y bueno aquí estoy. Segundo, me ofende que lo preguntes, soy un gran artista marcial, puedo ser muy sigiloso cuando quiero y además tienes el sueño algo pesado, no fue para nada difícil entrar a tu cuarto, no sé porque no lo intente antes. Y por último, bueno, digamos que no estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero funciono. – Esto último lo dijo sonriendo. Akane por su lado solo asentía ligeramente moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran levemente, sin analizar mucho lo que el muchacho decía.

Al no recibir otra respuesta de su prometida Ranma continuo – ¿Sabías que hablas mientras duermes?

Akane negó con su cabeza – No tenía idea ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

El oji azul rio suavemente – Dijiste muchas cosas, algo sobre P-chan, montañas de chocolate y sobre mí.

Al escucharle la muchacha se sonrojo y desvió su mirada – ¿Qué dije sobre ti? – Pregunto temiéndose la respuesta. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había soñado esa noche. Ranma y ella, abrazados, besos y manos en partes donde no deberán estar. Solo de pensar en eso su sonrojo aumento.

El chico volvió a reír – Yo creo que recuerdas muy bien lo que soñaste, por algo te sonrojaste. Sonaba bastante divertido – Diciendo esto apretó un poco a Akane contra él – Ya que estas despierta podríamos hacerlo realidad.

Esto hizo que el cuerpo de Akane respondiera afín a la orden de separarse de él – ¡No recuerdo que soñé! Y aun así definitivamente no lo haría realidad contigo – Dijo roja saliendo de la cama y empujando a Ranma en el camino – Ahora vete, sal con cuidado, si no te descubrirán.

Ranma se sorprendió de no ser mandado a volar por cortesía de su prometida- ¿No estás molesta por que me haya metido a tu cama y dormido contigo?

Akane no pudo responderle enseguida, era verdad, esta vez se había pasado, sin dudas se merecía el vuelo más largo que podría darle con ayuda de su mazo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con un despertar así que enojo era lo que menos sentía en ese momento – Somos prometidos – el sonrojo de su rostro iba aumentando mientras hablaba – supongo que no hay nada de malo en que durmamos ju… juntos. Siempre y cuando no te hayas aprovechado – Lo miró para analizar su expresión – ¿No hiciste nada, verdad?

Ranma con un rostro serio coloco una mano en su pecho y la otra en su espalda – Akane, antes de todo soy un caballero, no podría aprovecharme de una situación así.

Akane busco alguna señal que delatara una mentira en su rostro, pero al no encontrar nada le creyó. Lástima que no vio los dedos cruzados en su espalda.

– Está bien, ahora vete y que no te descubran – Sonrió de forma traviesa al decir esto. De alguna forma le gustaba la situación, su prometido entrando a su habitación en la noche, saliendo sin que nadie lo descubriera. Solía imaginar cómo podrían tener una relación de prometidos _normal_ donde su familia no estuviera metiéndose siempre y la imagen de su prometido saliendo sigiloso por su ventana era recurrente dentro de su imaginación. Estaba girando para salir e ir al baño para comenzar su día pero su prometido la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, quedando de frente y muy cerca, con una voz ronca le dijo:

– No hice nada, pero debo confesar que fue demasiado excitante sentir tu cuerpo pegado a mí durante toda la noche.

Tiempo después, en el comedor de la familia Tendo, se pudo ver a dos Ranmas. Ambos comían el delicioso desayuno que Kasumi había hecho esa mañana, uno de ellos miraba con odio al que estaba a su lado, y él otro tenía un ojo morado, varios chichones en la cabeza y al parecer le faltaban algunos dientes.

– Te lo mereces – Dijo el Ranma-infantil.

El otro no se inmuto por su comentario, siguió comiendo – Valió la pena.

– Además ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar a la loca de kodashi a nuestro cuarto?! – Dijo esto golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

Ranma-pervertido casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo y comenzó a reír escandalosamente, todas sus heridas desaparecieron en un segundo – Si lo sé, creo que me pase, pero funciono ¿Cómo hicieron para que se fuera?

-Fue papá. Kodashi llego y nos paralizo a ambos con sus polvos, dijo algo sobre pasarlo muy bien con los dos, comenzó a reír como loca y con eso papá despierto furioso, saco un cartel que decía algo sobre dejarlo dormir, Kodachi lo vio y quedo tan asustada que simplemente se fue, pero como ya sabrás nos quedamos paralizados hasta ahora en la mañana.

– No fue tan terrible entonces, no sé por qué discutes tanto – Dijo volviendo a comer tranquilamente.

Ranma-infantil se indignó- ¡Si no es por papá quizás que cosas nos habría hecho esa loca!

Ranma-pervertido tenía más risa que miedo – Ya tranquilízate. Oye por cierto ¿Dónde está Akane? – Pregunto mirando a todos lados buscando algún rastro de la chica.

– Salió a trotar, aunque ahora que lo mencionas se ha demorado más de lo normal

En ese instante ingresa una maltratada Akane al comedor, tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en su rostro, se sentó en el piso y dejo caer lo que resta de su cuerpo sobre la mesa – Ya estoy en casa.

Tras ella apareció un alegre Ranma gato y se sentó junto a ella.

– Akane ¿Qué demonios te paso?- Pregunto el Ranma infantil observando el estado en el que había llegado su prometida. Ranma pervertido al verla entrar salió del cuarto sin decir a donde se dirigía.

– Es culpa de ese estúpido gato – Respondió mirando con odio al mencionado – Todo empezó muy bien, íbamos tranquilos a un buen ritmo, pero pasando la casa de la Señora Tamada se encontró con otros gatos y comenzaron a pelear, después intento huir de un perro, luego se encontró con más gatos, después vio una luz brillante y comenzó a seguirla, yo intentaba defenderlo o evitar que peleara, pero es muy escurridizo.

Ranma-infantil tomo al Ranma Gato desde las ropas y lo sacudió sin ningún cuidado – Eres un idiota ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre causarle esos problemas a Akane?! Se suponía que debías ir a cuidarla mientras yo vigilaba al pervertido– Comenzó a golpearlo después de decir eso. Akane ya no tenía ánimos ni ganas de separarlos, solo los miraba.

En ese momento Ranma-pervertido llego con un botiquín en sus manos y se sentó junto a ella con el ceño levemente fruncido – Serás tonta, lo hubieses dejado, no es como si no fuera fuerte, podría haberse defendido solo – Dijo tomando el rostro de Akane y viendo que lugares debía curar.

– Pero no es solo eso, se podía perder… ¡Hey cuidado, eso duele! – Dijo alejándose después de que Ranma le pusiera desinfectante en una herida en su nariz.

– Ya, para que te enteres, así duele cuando tú me curas a mí. Ahora quédate quieta o te dolerá más.

Akane obedeció, miraba atentamente como su prometido tomaba pequeños algodones y los humedecía para limpiar sus heridas, ahora con más cuidado, poco a poco se fue sonrojando, ya no escuchaba el alboroto que tenían los otros dos. Luego de revisar su rostro busco otros lugares pero no encontró nada – Y siempre de alguna forma termino llegando a ti cuando estoy en Neko-ken, no es como si se fuera a perder – Akane se sonrojo por lo comprometedora que se escuchaba esa frase. Ranma dio la última mirada al rostro de su prometida buscando más heridas – Bueno tampoco fue tanto, ya termine – Dicho esto le sonrió.

Esto aumento el sonrojo de Akane – Muchas gracias.

La escena fue interrumpida por Nabiki que ingreso rápido al lugar – Bueno familia me voy, debo hacer negocios – Tomoó un poco de comida, se disponía a salir pero se detuvo – Akane, deberías buscar una forma divertida de aprovechar a tres Ranmas, piénsalo – Le guió un ojo y salió.

Akane no entendió a que se refería, lo pensó un momento mientras comía el desayuno que le trajo Kasumi. Comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente mientras los dos Ranmas seguían peleano, el volumen de la pelea iba cada vez en aumento, lo cual estaba comenzando a molestar a Akane, la joven exploto cuando ambos chocaron con ella e hicieron que botara su comida – ¡Se acabó! Estoy harta de sus peleas, si van a seguir así vayan al Dojo – Dijo apuntando hacia el lugar, pero esa frase hizo que le diera una idea mejor – ¡Claro! – Dijo golpeando su palma con su puño, al parecer se le había ocurrido como aprovechar a tres Ranmas – Vayan al Dojo y hagan un calentamiento, yo por mientras iré a darme un baño.

Los tres Ranmas se miraron entre sí, pero obedecieron. Habían ingresado al Dojo y como la chica Tendo les dijo comenzaron con un calentamiento suave, algunas Katas, flexiones de brazos, abdominales, interrumpieron lo que hacían cuando ingreso Akane – Perdón por la tardanza – Dijo sonriendo a modo de disculpa – Ya que no quieren dejar de pelear, podrían sacarle provecho y entrenar ¿Qué les parece?

Los dos que podían comprender mejor de lo que hablaba la chica lo pensaron un momento y aceptaron – Esta bien – Dijo Ranma pervertido – Pero como lo haremos, sería extraño pelear los tres al mismo tiempo.

La joven ya había pensado en eso – Como el Ranma en Neko-Ken suele ser más fuerte que el Ranma normal estaba pensando en que el Infantil pelee contra el Pervertido, y el que gane después lo haga con el Gato ¿Les parece bien?

Ambos asintieron – Genial – Camino hacia una de las paredes, el Ranma-gato la siguió, luego de sentarse les hablo – Muy bien, comiencen.

Ambos optaron la misma pose de guardia para empezar, mirándose unos segundos, Ranma-pervertido finalmente sonrió – Esto será muy divertido.

Ranma-infantil en vez de sonreír arrugo su entre cejo – Te borrare esa sonrisita tuya a golpes. Pagaras por haber metido a Kodashi en nuestra habitación, y por haber dormido con Akane.

Su oponente amplio aún más su sonrisa – Ya te lo dije, valió la pena, no me arrepiento de nada.

Esto termino de enojar al Ranma-infantil y se lanzó al ataque, comenzó rápido, dando golpes y patadas que el Ranma-pervertido podía eludir fácilmente, intento con el truco de las castañas pero el chico sabia como esquivarlas, su sonrisa iba en aumentando con cada golpe que el Ranma infantil no podía concretar, detuvo el último intento de su rival y dio un salto hacia atrás – Muy bien, mi turno – Ahora fue él quien comenzó el ataque.

Akane tenía un semblante serio, observaba cada movimiento, cada golpe, sorprendida de que fueran tan rápidos, estaba segura que un ojo normal no podría verlos, incluso para ella era difícil. Está de más decir que desde hace varios minutos ya no sabía cuál Ranma era el infantil y el pervertido, y tampoco sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto. Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos pudo insertar un buen golpe al otro.

Ya llevaban un buen rato peleando, se notaba en el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran sincronizados ambos se sacaron la camisa roja y quedaron con la polera de tirantes negra, hecho esto volvieron a la pelea. Ahora Akane estaba sonrojada, dos Ranmas, solo con su polera de tirantes, sudados, con sus músculos visibles, con ese rostro de determinación y mostrando todas su habilidades, ya no estaba tan concentrada en la pelea.

Ambos pensaron que el enfrentamiento ya estaba durando demasiado, y querían dar un golpe final para acabarlo rápido. Tomando impulso, los dos saltaron intentando dar una patada alta que acabara con el enfrentamiento, pero ambas piernas chocaron entre ellas, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Ambos levantaron su tronco y se miraron con odio, pero unos segundos después comenzaron a reír amistosamente.

– Buena pelea – Dijo uno de los Ranmas sonriendo mientras ayudaba al otro a pararse.

– Lo mismo digo, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto peleando con alguien, con Ryoga ya es aburrido ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió entrenar juntos antes? Así podemos evaluarlos nosotros mismo y ver posibles errores.

– No es una mala idea, podríamos seguir. Aun que si te soy sincero quede exhausto.

– Si yo también, tendremos que dejar la siguiente pelea para después de almorzar.

Akane estaba pasmada, de la nada esos dos se llevaban bien – No los reconozco ¿Ya se volvieron amigos?

– No sé si amigos, pero ¿Qué mejor compañero de entrenamientos que un gran artista marcial que está a tu nivel?

El otro Ranma se quedó pensando – Reconocer… – Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa

– Aaaakaaanee – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con la misma entonación – Juguemos a "¿Quién es quién?" – Siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo y acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

Akane puso mala cara, eso no podía salir bien – ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

– Después escoges un premio, anda adivina – Dijeron al unísono nuevamente y cambiando de lugar algunas veces para confundir más a la joven Tendo – Ahora sí, adelante.

Akane no sabía por cual empezar, aún con un poco de recelo se aproximó al que estaba a su derecha, lo observo bien, buscando alguna reacción, pero no encontró nada. Se acercó un poco más, poniendo sus pies en punta hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de él, fue cuando ese Ranma se sonrojo.

– Tu rostro… ¡Tú eres el Ranma-infantil! Este otro pervertido no se inmutaría por tenerme cerca – Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él – Yo no estaría tan seguro – Akane se asustó, estar tan cerca de él podía tener malas consecuencias. Pero rápidamente sintió como la abrazaban por los hombros y tiraban de ella, chocando con el cuerpo de otro Ranma – Oye, tampoco te aproveches, recuerda que también es mi prometida – Dijo con una risa burlona. Akane estaba atónita, no sabía qué hacer, se quedó ahí, abrazada por uno de los Ranmas. El que estaba frente a ella tomó su mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice y alzó su rostro un poco mirándola de cerca – Tenemos una prometida muy linda.

Akane ya no podía más con su sonrojo. Solía soportar bien a un Ranma, pero nunca teniéndolo tan cerca, ahora además eran dos y estaban pegados a ella, tocándola. Y para terminar el cuadro el Ranma Gato comenzó a pasearse por sus piernas ronroneando.

– Vaya Akane, finalmente comprendiste a lo que me refería con aprovechar a los tres.

Nabiki había visto la última escena y no pudo evitar hacer el comentario. Antes de que Akane o alguno de los Ranmas dijera algo siguió su camino hasta la casa.

Akane al comprender finalmente a lo que se refería su hermana se separo rápidamente de los Ranmas, y más roja que nunca le grito – ¡Como dices esas cosas Nabiki!

Un Ranma estaba sonrojado igual o más, si era posible, que la misma Akane y soltaba humo por sus orejas, Ranma-Gato miraba todo sin comprender nada y el otro Ranma estaba pensativo con una mano en su mentón – Supongo que sería interesante – El otro Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron más al escuchar esto – Pero no podría, no me gusta compartir lo que es mío – Lo último lo dijo mirando intensamente a Akane. Si, definitivamente ese era el Ranma-pervertido – Bien, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un baño antes de almorzar – Dijo acercándose a Ranma-infantil tomándolo de su camisa, luego se lo llevo arrastrando del Dojo ya que el chico había quedado de piedra con todo lo que fue dicho – Ven minino, tú también te bañaras – Ranma-Gato salió feliz tras de los otros.

Akane poco a poco se dejó caer al piso doblando sus rodillas y colocando sus manos frente en el piso para evitar seguir cayendo – Solo unas horas más.

La pequeña Tendo ayudaba a Kasumi a terminar de preparar la comida para el almuerzo, mientras los tres Ranmas se bañaban. La chica había hecho algunos avances, aun no se animaba a preparar un plato ella sola, pero de a poco iba adquiriendo habilidades, por ejemplo ya no encontraba pedazos de madera en las verduras que cortaba, probaba lo que cocinaba cada vez que agregaba un nuevo ingrediente, como tantas veces le dijo Ranma, quizás era tedioso y tardaba en hacerlo, pero mientras no fuera tan habilidosa era mejor tardar un poco más.

Estaban terminando de armar los platos cuando los Ranmas ingresan – ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, seguido de un amigable "Miau" por parte del tercero.

– No se preocupen chicos – Dijo Kasumi – Ya está todo listo, pueden ir a la mesa. Akane tú también, gracias por tu ayuda.

– De nada Kasumi – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Iban los cuatro caminando al comedor cuando Akane reconoció dos voces muy familiares. Al abrir la puerta se confirmó su sospecha, Shampoo y Ukyo estaban en el comedor.

– ¡Ser verdad! Nabiki no mentir, haber tres Ranmas – Dijo la china poniéndose de pie y dejando ver su corto y ajustado vestido color lila. Llegaba un poco más abajo de su trasero, se acentuaba a cada curva y mostraba un generoso escote, como adorno llevaba unas pulseras con cascabeles en ella – Shampoo preguntarse quién será el Pervertido – Dijo acercándose de forma sexy a uno de ellos y abrazándolo por su cuello – ¿Ser tú? –Le dijo en un susurro casi pegándose a sus labios. Pero el Ranma que abrazo se quedó de piedra y no supo que hacer – Definitivamente tú no ser – Lo soltó y miro al gato – Tú tampoco, entonces tú ser el Ranma-pervertido – Dijo mirando coquetamente al Ranma que faltaba.

Akane estaba asustada, se temía lo peor, con lo pervertido que había demostrado ser podría pasar cualquier cosa.

– Si tu querer, poder ir a pasarlo muy bien en otro lugar – Dijo shampoo colocando sus manos en el pecho de Ranma.

El chico no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo se alejó un poco de ella y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Shampoo sonrió no creyendo que en verdad fuera tan sencillo, y Akane se puso furiosa al ver lo mismo – Oye ¡Si quieres hacer cosas con Shampoo no es mi problema, pero por lo menos vayan a un cuarto maldito pervertido! – Le gritó mientras sacaba su maso y lo elevaba tomado impulso para golpearlo con él. Pero no termino su movimiento ya que Ranma-pervertido colocó su camisa en la cabeza de shampoo – Ponte algo de ropa, te puedes resfriar si andas vestida así – Dijo dando la vuelva saliendo del comedor tranquilamente – Iré por otra camisa.

Akane poco a poco fue bajando su mazo. No había hecho nada. El mismo Ranma que se metió al baño mientras se duchaba, el que había intentado besarla muchas veces e incluso se había metido a su cuarto para dormir con ella no hizo nada. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa llegara a su rostro. Observo a Shampoo, ella tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado, Nabiki le había contado todo lo que Ranma-pervertido había hecho para lograr algo con Akane y a ella la había ignorado totalmente. Pensó que si hacia todo eso por la chica violenta, pecho plano que siempre insultaba para ella sería muy fácil, pero no fue así, se sentía humillada. Lentamente comenzó a ponerse la camisa que Ranma le pasó, estaba por salir corriendo cuando sintió como alguien juga con sus cascabeles. Bajó su mirada y era el Ranma gato – A ti gustar cascabeles ¿no? – Dijo moviéndolos frente al muchacho que estaba en cuatro patas a su lado. Este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a jugar con ellos mientras Shampoo acariciaba su cabeza – Tú ser un gatito muy lindo.

Ukyo que hasta ahora estaba solo observando decidió que era buen momento para actuar. Se acercó al Ranma que estaba de piedra y lo sacudió levemente – Ran-chan despierta, mira te traje tu okonomiyaki favorito – Dijo sonriendo, el chico despertó rápidamente – ¿Es enserio? Genial – Lo recibió gustoso y comenzó a comerlo alegre – Come lo que quieras, traje más, luego podríamos ir a jugar un poco, tu sabes, como cuando éramos niños – A Ranma se le iluminaron los ojos – ¡Me encantaría! – La táctica de Ukyo era totalmente distinta a la de Shampoo, si pasaba tiempo con el Ranma-infantil podría revivir sentimientos pasados, recordándole lo mucho que la quería cuando eran niños.

Akane seguía de pie en la entrada de su comedor viendo la escena, un poco confusa por lo bien que se llevaban las partes de Ranmas con sus otras prometidas _"¿Quizás una parte de Ranma quiere a Ukyo y otra a Shampoo"_

Ranma-pervertido llego al comedor y paso uno de sus brazos con los hombros de Akane y la acerco a el – No estarás celosa ¿O sí? – Le dijo picando la mejilla de su prometida con uno de sus dedos

– Cállate, claro que no – Respondió la chica alejando su mano – es solo que… se ven felices – Dijo con un semblante triste.

– Claro que lo están, Ukyo en una amiga de la infancia, la queremos mucho, fue nuestra primera amiga, y Shampoo, bueno, nos hemos unidos muchas veces a ella cuando nuevos enemigos llegan, le tenemos cariño, también la consideramos amiga, y podría apostar que tú también piensas así.

Y Ranma tenía razón, ella se preocupaba si a alguna le pasaba algo, y también sabía que si ella necesitaba ayuda ellas vendrían de inmediato. Giro su rostro para ver a ese Ranma, se veía maduro, sin miedos, todo un hombre del cual Tía Nodoka podría presumir. Ranma volvió el rostro para verla, pareció pensarse algo unos segundos, luego se agacho un poco frente a ella y la levanto, cargándola en su hombro – Aprovechemos que están distraídos y salgamos de aquí.

Comenzó a caminar sigiloso, Akane duró unos segundos sin saber que decir o hacer, luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se sonrojo. Comenzó a golpear su espalda y a mover sus piernas intentando que Ranma la suelte.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarme así? ¡Bájame en este instante! Eres un bruto – llegaron al camino de piedra que está en la entrada del Dojo cuando Ranma la bajo – No vuelvas a hacer eso – Tenia sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas con su entrecejo fruncido.

Ranma comenzó a reír suave, puso una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola – También te ves linda enojada – Esta vez no hubo intento de beso, solo se quedó mirándola, con un leve sonrojo que lo hacía ver adorable y una sonrisa tan sincera que Akane se quedó embobada mirándolo.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Ranma se da vuelta y ve como sus dos "prometidas" y los otros Ranmas lo miraban con odio.

– Ups, atrapados – Se agacho y tomo nuevamente a Akane en su hombro – Debemos huir – Luego de asegurarse de que tenía bien sujeta a Akane, comenzó a saltar por los tejados – Ni se te ocurra moverte ahora, podríamos caer.

Akane de a poco fue saliendo del estado en el que su prometido la dejó, y entendió la situación, estaban huyendo. Desde la posición en la que estaba podía observar cómo eran perseguidos desde muy cerca, como Ranma-Gato iba en sus cuatro patas saltando de forma muy ágil, como la Amazona ya tenía sus chuis en las manos, como Ukyo corría con su gran espátula. Siempre se preguntó cómo podía correr con eso, se veía incómodo. Y lo que más le llamo la atención fue la cara del Ranma-infantil, como se podía ver la determinación en su rostro, se veía que estaba dispuesto todo por alcanzarlos. Se preguntó si el Ranma se siempre tendría esa cara cuando iba en su ayuda.

– ¡Detente de una buena vez!

– ¡Nunca!

Poco a poco se vio como dejaban atrás a las chicas, pero los otros dos Ranmas seguían muy cerca de ellos. Intentando huir Ranma salto desde un alto techo y se le dificulto un poco la llegada al suelo, pero nada malo ocurrió, no se puede decir lo mismo de los otros Ranmas, que mientras caían chocaron entre si y al llegar al suelo rodaron juntos. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Akane cuando luego solo uno se levantó y siguió persiguiéndolos.

– Solo hay uno… ¡Ranma, los otros dos chocaron y ahora solo hay uno! El efecto de los dulces ya se debe haber acabado – Ranma lo comprendió rápido, debían tocarse para volver a unirse.

Huyendo habían llegado hasta la orilla del rio, el mismo lugar en el que encontró a Akane esa vez que salió corriendo del consultorio del doctor Tofu, el mismo lugar donde la chica le había dicho él gustaba de ella, y él tan descaradamente lo había negado.

– Que lastima, extrañare todo esto – Dijo deteniéndose y dejando a Akane en el piso, su rostro había optado una semblante algo triste.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – Dijo el Ranma que había llegado, estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

– Sí, tranquilo. Solo voy a despedirme – Respondió mirando al otro Ranma.

– ¿Despedirte? Para que, no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más, volverás a ser solo uno – Dijo Akane extrañada por la reacción de su prometido, ella esperaba que se pusiera feliz de que todo esto terminara.

– Lo sé, pero… extrañare esto – Dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él – Extrañare tener el valor para hacer estas cosas, decirte fácilmente lo hermosa que eres, abrazarte cuando quiera y no pensármelo durante horas para después no hacerlo.

Akane creía entender lo que este Ranma le quería decir, el Ranma de siempre quería hacer todas estas cosas, pero su parte infantil lo impedía – Tú puedes cambiar eso.

– Eso también lo sé, haré el intento, pero le daré un pequeño empujón al Ranma real – Dijo comenzando a sonreír – Bueno supongo que es el Adiós – Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que dejó a Akane un poco sonrojada. Antes de soltarla se acercó a su odio y le dijo algo que solo ella logró oír. La soltó y avanzo hasta donde estaba el otro Ranma. Akane solo miró como Ranma-pervertido se acercaba al infantil, con los ojos muy abiertos, aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Dijo el Ranma que lo esperaba al ver la reacción de la chica – Ya lo sabrás –Le respondió levantando su mano – Venga chócala.

Luego del contacto, el Ranma que quedó miro hacia los lados buscando al otro, al no ver nada se alegró - ¡Al fin solo un Ranma! – Dijo mientras elevaba las manos en forma de puños al cielo celebrando – Que se sepa ¡Solo hay un Ranma Saotome! – Miró a su prometida para ver la reacción de ella, pero ella seguía donde la había dejado el Ranma-pervertido, con la misma cara de asombro y sonrojada. Se acercó a ella, coloco una mano en su hombro y la meció suavemente – ¿Akane?

La chica pareció reaccionar y lo miro, con un notorio sonrojo – ¿Es verdad? – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Ranma no entendía de qué hablaba – ¿Qué cosa?

La chica un poco más segura de sí le respondió – Lo que me dijo el ultimo Ranma, ¿Es verdad?

El chico intento hacer memoria, al fusionarse todos los recuerdos de los tres Ranmas estaban mezclados en su cerebro, pero logró encontrar lo que había dicho el ultimo. Al recordarlo se sonrojo enormemente y mirando hacia otro lado comenzó a balbucear – Yo… esto… emm… bueno…yo.

Akane tomo su rostro con ambas y lo obligo a mirarla, con una mirada suplicante le habló – Ranma, no pido que repitas lo que él dijo ni nada de eso, solo dime si es verdad o no, solo eso te estoy pidiendo.

Ranma agacho un poco su cabeza, estaba totalmente avergonzado y furioso, si pudiese comería otro dulce solo para que el pervertido saliera y darle una golpiza, había arruinado todos los planes que tenía. Pero como ya estaba hecho no podía hacer nada, solo asentir levemente con su cabeza, afirmando que lo que había escuchado era verdad.

La chica quedo sin aire antes esto, abrazó a su prometido, con su rostro muy sonrojado y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro junto todo el valor que tenía para volver a hablarle – Yo también te amo.

Ranma escondió su rostro en el hombro de su prometida y la abrazo fuertemente. Lo amaba, Akane Tendo estaba enamorado de él, no podía terminar de creerlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora y podía sentir su rostro rojo. Aunque tenía un sentimiento extraño, no había sido él realmente quien se lo había dicho, se separó un poco de ella, pego frente con frente, abrió un poco los ojos y lo dijo nuevamente – Te amo.

Quería ser él quien se lo dijera, no solo una parte, por eso volvió a decirlo, porque él la amaba con todo su ser. Ranma posó su mirada sobre los labios de la Joven Tendo, siempre planeo que cuando por fin se declarara a ella terminaría el acto con un hermoso y apasionado beso. Así que, como lo había imaginado mil veces, puso su manos sobre su mejilla acercándola a él, tal y como había hecho el pervertido tantas veces, pero ahora era él, Ranma Saotome, por completo. Solo faltaban unos centímetros para unir sus labios pero él se detuvo, dudoso.

La chica sonrió, no podía ser su Ranma si no se avergonzaba en el último momento, pero así la había enamorado – Puedes hacerlo, aquí no hay ningún otro Ranma que te pueda detener, solo tú.

Y ella tenía razón, solo él podía detenerle en esos momentos, y era lo que menos quería.

La besó.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas de la autora** : Lo siento, creo que soy algo nula en las partes románticas de estos dos. En momento así entiendo a Rumiko. Y siempre quise terminar una historia así. Gracias a los que comentaron esta historia, creo que luego de esto de verdad me tomare un tiempo en volver a escribir algo, o quizás lo haga pero volverán a ser one-shots, no puedo concentrarme en mis estudios, siempre que estaba haciendo algo se me venía a la mente "Debo terminar Ranma x tres" pero bueno, aquí está. Sé lo que dirán, que como lo dejo así pero estén atentos, quizás haya algo más, o quizás simplemente soy mala o me quede sin ideas haha.

Aquí responderé a los Reviews que dejaron:

Eliza Tendo: Aquí el final, espero sea de tu agrado.

Paulayjoaquin: Perdón por tardar en actualiza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Si, Ranma pervertido fue quiere durmió con ella, y está claro que es así solo con Akane. Besos, espero te guste el final.

Afrika: Perdón por tardar, pero no tenía tiempo, espero te guste.

Anónimo: Si puedes dejar algún alias o algo cuando comentes, se siente raro escribirle a un anónimo que no puedo identificar en mi cabeza. Y si, todos nos quedaríamos con el Pervertido, besos.

NS: Guooo que genial tu reviews.

Amigo: Querido anónimo, cuando leí tu mensaje de verdad pensé en poner a P-chan, pero no tenía donde, si lo ponía sería una entrada forzada y me gusta p-chan/Ryoga, si llego a usarlo en alguno de mis Fic espero tenerlo en un papel importante. Espero te guste el final. Bai :*

Querida Lizzy Dezzy: Es un gato muy travieso, como no amarlo. Espero te haya gustado como termino la historia, como te lo dije en el mensaje, solo fueron unos días de espera. Un abrazo.

Hahuri Saotome: Volverse loca, con tres Ranmas Akane terminaría volviéndose loca, menos mal esto uro solo un día.

Adrit126: Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido, y si, acertaste, era el pervertido. Besos.

Rosi ramiez: El pervertido es pervertido solo con Akane aun que como aclaré, Ranma igual tiene cariño hacia sus otras prometidas, pero anda como lo que siente por Akane, besos.

Akai27: Te mande un mensaje cuando comentaste, pero lo hare de nuevo si no te importa. Gracias por entender tan bien los personajes, espero no te decepcione como termino todo. Saludos.

Moon Pain: Me encanta que te encante, gracias.

1000: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por leerlo.

Raem07: La pobre Akane tuvo que soportar mucho más haha, espero te haya gustado como termino, besos.

Minidraculaura3: Tarde un poco más de lo esperado en actualizar, lo siento, pero así termina la historia, espero te guste, y te hago una cordial bienvenida a este Fandom, también suelo leer historias de Inuyasha, pero creo que la gente me odia por esos lados, me gusta mucho la pareja SeshooXKagome, no puedo evitarlo haha Besos.

Nancyricoleon: Estuvo a punto de volverse loca haha. Gracias por leer.

Rosefe-123: Ranma-Gato efectivamente es el más fuerte y lo que le hizo Ranma-pervertido a los otros es imperdonable, pero funciono. (Ranma-pervertido también es mi favorito)

Chat'de'Lune: ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios en los demás fic! Y por tus recomendaciones también, muchas gracias. Espero te haya gustado como termino todo ¡Un abrazo!

Ivarodsan : Me alegra que te guste la idea, y muchas gracias por la recomendación, creo que la redacción es donde estoy fallando, cuando re-leo lo que publique siempre encuentro algunos errores y gracias también por comprender lo del tiempo, estoy en mi último año teórico y está bastante estresante. Espero te guste como termino todo, un abrazo.

Little Indulgence: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Espero te guste como termino, un abrazo.

Gaby feel good : Aquí la continuación. Cuando vi tu mensaje de verdad que me vi tentada a escribir que el maestro Happosai fue quien durmió con Akane, pero no podría explicar por que Akane se sintió tan bien cuando despertó. Espero te guste como termino todo.

Para los que llegaron hasta acá se los confirmare: Tendrá Epilogo, quizás sea algo corto, pero para que no me odien por terminarlo así, pero siempre quise escribir algo y que terminara con esa frase. Bueno, como siempre les dejo mi usuario en Twitter para estar más juntitos: **nube_escarlata**

Un abrazo.

 _Terminado: 17/05/17 a las 18:26_

 _Editado: 18/05/17 a las 01:04_

 _Editado 2 : 12/07/17 a las 13:01_


End file.
